In order to support cancer research in a manner most consistent with current oncology practice, the SEER Program has been working with commercial and other (non-profit) entities that store or process pharmacy and clinical practice data. When brought into the SEER database, data from these partners can complement SEER data in a more efficient, accurate and complete process than the traditional manual data extraction. Development of these collaborative data linkages enables the SEER Program to strategically identify additional data elements to capture, ultimately expanding the set of SEER variables collected. As a result, the SEER database will be more robust, and the improved public use file will enhance population-based research. Pilot studies will be conducted with these vendors through the Georgia SEER registry Core Task Order.